


Underneath His Skin

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Kink, Crossdressing, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Murder, Necrophilia, Sexual Content, Stranger Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of murders sweep over Tokyo. Toshiya takes pride in them while Kaoru does everything in his power to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, what am I thinking? Another fic, omg. But I can't help it, this has been lingering in my head too long. You know me, murder, young Toshiya wearing fishnets... *sigh*

The feeling of having a cock buried deep inside him almost made him feel wholesome, except for the fact it was never enough. No cock could fill the emptiness inside of him. Letting out an exaggerated moan, he continued to ride the man. Hands gripped at his ass, enough to bruise his flesh, so he slapped them away. Slipping out the scalpel from underneath the fishnets from his thigh, he readied himself. 

Here was the moment he lived for, with no aim in mind, he jabbed the sharp blade into the man's neck. A large squirt of blood spraying against him, some had entered his mouth and he eagerly swallowed it down. It tasted so sweet, immensely different from the man himself. The man below him, choked on his own blood, unable to scream for help, which would never come.

Convulsions coming from the man made it feel even better as he continued to rock his hips and impale himself completely on the dying man's cock. Never had he ever felt an orgasm better than now, he loved when he could get off without touching his dick. By the time he was down coming from his high, the man was already dead. 

Lifeless eyes staring up at him, judging him. Go right ahead, he laughed, removing himself from the corpse. Eyeing his reflection in the motel mirror, his laughter turned into a wide smile. Not being able to help it, for the few moments after a kill, he felt more alive. Really he looked like a crazed man when he genuinely thought he was quite sane. He removed the condom from his now spent cock and the one from the man, tying them off and putting them into plastic bag from his backpack. 

This had become a routine, starting out only as once every two months, to once a month and now a few times a month. He couldn't help himself; it felt so damn good. The police were looking for a lonely middle age woman with a vendetta, oh they were so wrong. Not that he minded because it gave him more time to do as he pleased. 

And he wouldn't waste any more of that precious time. He removed his fishnets and slip, closing them off in a plastic bag then into his messenger bag. Jumping in the shower, he rinsed himself of the blood, letting his tongue dart out to catch the flow and have another taste. The makeup he wore, also disappearing with the crimson liquid down the drain. 

Clean, he went back to his bag, finding a pair of fresh pants and a simple long sleeve shirt. He rinsed the scalpel, and then put it back in his schoolbag. Giving the room a look over, he gathered any kind of evidence he could find, putting it in the garbage bag.

One more glance at the dead man had him once again smiling, it truly was a work of art. Moving towards the corpse, he took the man’s left hand into his own, taking off the wedding ring and placing it into the pocket of his pants. Already he was thinking about his next victim and what he would taste like, feel like. A shudder ran through him at the anticipation. 

He made sure to slip out of the motel room unnoticed; it was a vacant lot anyways. They always were. This was his eleventh kill; in a way he still couldn’t believe how easy it was to get away with murder. Best not to become too cocky though, that was when they always got caught. And he never planned on being brought in by the handsome detective. Oh, Niikura Kaoru. 

Detective Niikura, he had quite the schoolboy crush on. Just thinking about him made him hard, as he continued to walk down the vacant dark road. Another advantage point, he was young, still in school, lived home with his parents, excellent grades. Way beyond average. An all around perfect son. Not the typical profile of a serial killer.

Finding an unlocked dumpster, he threw the soiled clothes into the bin and carried on, knowing that the police would never find it. The streets became brighter and louder. Soon he would be home, his expressionless face would turn and feign happiness as he greeted his parents then went upstairs to finish his schoolwork. It was all part of the routine. And he lived by them religiously. 

Opening the door to his traditional Japanese home, he said. “Tadaima. “ Then he removed his shoes, moved away from the stairs in front of him, to find his parents sitting around the table on the floor, eating, eyes glued to the television screen. 

His mother stood, greeting him. “Okaerinasai.” He smiled at her.

“Toshimasa, how was the study group?” This time his father spoke, keeping his eyes on the screen.

“Fine, Otousan.” Not only an alibi, but also he had actually gone. Even though he didn’t need it, more of an excuse to have a reasonable explanation for being out. Doing what he loves best. 

Only giving him a nod, his father didn’t say anything else. Toshiya excused himself and went up stairs to his bedroom. A very small and simple room; average for a middle class family in Tokyo.

Bringing out his schoolwork from his bag, he quickly finished it, as it posed no challenge for him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the ring, twirling it between his fingers. “Foolish man.” He whispered to himself, tossing the ring in the drawer of his desk, along with the others.

His everyday persona aside, he began thinking about his next victim. The urge was great; he wanted him soon, maybe by next week. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the air, imagining the smell of his future kill’s blood filling the room; it aroused him greatly. He couldn’t help but wonder how he would taste, it was always on his mind. There was a vast selection for him to choose from in Tokyo. 

Tomorrow, he would search for his next, sex hungry and attention craved man. They were so easy to lure. And tomorrow, he would see Detective Niikura; he let out a sigh as he moved his hand to the front of his pants. Standing he removed the article of clothing, hating how they always confined him. Stretched out on his bed, he let his hand wander to cup his growing erection. Then he moved his hand to his hip, letting his eyes fall shut as he imagined it was Detective Niikura’s hand instead. Another sigh left him; the night couldn’t end soon enough.

 

The scene in front of him did nothing to disturb him, he had after all seen much worse, but nonetheless it was a little unsettling. Sadly, he was used to death by now. In front of him, the newest man that fell victim to the serial killer that had surfaced in Tokyo a few months ago. The victim was on his back, naked, both arms by his sides; stab wounds to the neck, most likely the cause of death.

“The M.O. fits our lust killer.” Detective Ando came up to him, looking ill. His friend never did like the sight of blood, oddly enough. Though here in Tokyo, there weren’t many cases like this, so he couldn’t blame him.

The killer liked to kill married men during sexual intercourse. Method usually being a knife or anything sharp. The first kill had been sloppy, not pre-meditated; she had used broken glass from the lamp next to the bed to slit the man’s throat. After that, it was always with a weapon, which forensics had determined to be a scalpel. All of them planned out and perfected. 

“Anything we can use?” He looked over at his friend and partner, who shook his head.

“It’s not looking like it. She used the shower to clean up.”

“Maybe we will find some DNA on the victim.” He said hopeful, they needed to find something, anything, to bring this killer to justice. All of these innocent lives being taken were putting quite the toll on him.

“Kaoru, do you really think this is about sexual gratification or that she just hates all men and wants to kill them all?” Die’s shoulders shook as he frowned.

“Not all men, married men.” Kaoru moved to the victim, noticing the scarred flesh from wearing a wedding ring for years. The other one’s weren’t so obvious but after identifying them, they were always married.

“Good thing we’re bachelors then.” A dry laugh came from Die as he moved away from Kaoru, probably to get some air.

To him, it seemed like a mix of sexual pleasure and a kind of revenge. Maybe her husband had cheated on her or left. But he thought of how maybe they should have found her husband’s body first, unless she didn’t kill him. Another aspect that intrigued Kaoru, the fact the bodies were always left behind to be found. He wondered if she wanted to be caught or just did it to rub it in his face.

Inspecting the bathroom, he noted that Die was right the shower had been used. Checking the drain, he hoped to find hair but there was nothing. He would wait until she slipped, and she would, they always did.

Back at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Kaoru gazed at the files in front of him, trying to find anything he might have missed. Die sat across from him, their desks connected to one another, typing on the computer.

“Detective Niikura-sama.” Moving his tired eyes, Kaoru glanced over to the doorway to their office. Hara Toshimasa, a student who had in an interest in studying law enforcement, had signed up for a program with his secondary school to intern here. The boy was polite and soft spoken, a hard worker.

“Yes?”

“I brought some tamagoyaki for you,” Hara looked over at Die, “And you.” Holding up a small brown paper bag, he placed it on Kaoru’s desk. 

“Thank you.”

Giving a shy smile, Hara stared at Kaoru for a moment before bowing and leaving.

“I can’t tell if he admires you or just wants to get into your pants.” Die laughed, grabbing the bag of food and didn’t waste anytime shoving it into his mouth.

“He’s just a kid. Obviously he just admires me.”

“Did you forget how horny we were at his age? I have caught him getting all starry eyed over you. He seems gay, I mean he’s not very manly.” He scrunched up his nose, probably imagining some kind of homosexual encounter.

“That’s a very stereotypical thing for you to say. And aren’t you still overly horny?” Kaoru sighed; he didn’t know why Die had a problem, even if the kid was gay. 

“You’re right I am. What happened to you, Niikura-sama?” Die mocked Hara’s soft voice when saying his name, making him give his friend a glare. “Seriously, he wants you.”

“Can we get back to the matter at hand here?” Pointing at his desk, he meant to show how much work they had to do, no time for gossip. “Did we hear anything from the lab yet?”

“Nope, the geeks are taking their sweet time.” Die said through a mouthful of food, and then tilted his head towards the window. “What are you going to do about him?”

On reflex he glanced out the glass pane of their office at Hara who was set up at fold up table near the wall, probably sorting out forms or some other minimal task. Hara certainly held a beauty that was almost elegant, his long hair tied back. But he was also very young, too young. At that moment, Hara lifted his head and locked eyes with Kaoru, giving him another smile, this one more sensual. There was no point in denying it any longer. Hara Toshimasa did have an interest him. He would just have to ignore it; after all it was morally wrong and never had he thought anything sexual with the same sex. 

“Nothing.” Bringing his attention back to his friend, he shrugged.

“You could file a compliant.”

“Ruin the poor boy’s chance at a future because of a crush?” Deciding to grab a bite of food, he took the bag pulling out a tamagoyaki, that appeared to be home made.

“I hardly think it would ruin his future.” Back to work.

“Kaoru. You need to get laid.”

Kaoru just shook his head; he didn’t have time to think about matters like these. Hopefully, Hara would keep his professional attitude. Since he had a killer to catch.


	2. Chapter 2

Just barely dodging the vase aimed at his head, the glass shattered against the wall next to him, and fell to the floor. “Will you calm down?” He yelled, but it was futile, as another object flew at him, hitting him in the shoulder. 

“Was she worth it?” His wife screamed at him, sobbing, looking for something else she could use as a weapon. 

“For fuck’s sake! Calm the fuck down and talk to me!”

“What is there to talk about? That you love to stick your dick in another bitch?” The shrill of his wife’s voice made his head hurt more than it already did. All of this was cause by false pretenses. Starting as a joke with his coworkers and now he was paying the price. Never had the thought of cheating on his wife cross his mind until now. He would be hearing about this for months to come, from his friends on how he married a raging jealous woman.

“It’s bullshit! I didn’t do anything!” Still trying to defend his innocence, he gave it one more shot.

“Get out!” That was that then. He stormed out of their apartment. Letting his feet take him wherever they wanted. 

An idea came to him, if he was already branded a cheater, he might as well be one. After all he was a man with needs, being beyond pissed off, he needed some kind of outlet.

That’s why he considered he try his luck with a hooker. Simple, fast and easy. No strings attached. But he had never picked up a whore before. Going on instinct, he figured that the red lanterns were still an indication for the so-called, red light district. 

“Hey there, honey.” Must have been in the right place. Looking towards the voice, he saw a tall and slim, what he could tell right off, a male dressed in woman’s clothing. A short blue dress with long sleeves, tights and a garter belt. God, he was picture perfect, if he was actually a woman. 

“Sorry.” He simply said not wanting to hurt the whore’s feelings for some reason.

“Aw come on baby. You have a fight with your wife? I specialize in treating,” The whore ran a hand down the front of his chest, slipping a finger through his button up shirt. “Sad, lonely, men.” The last words were whispered. He had to admit, the way the whore acted and spoke made his dick twitch. It was easy to forget that the prostitute was indeed a man. Or a boy even, but he didn’t question it. Not caring to break more than one rule tonight.

“Is that so? How much is treatment?” He asked, slinging an arm around the hooker.

“That depends on what you need.” Breath hit his neck; he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Alright, where do we go for this? And what’s your name? I’m Akira by the way.” Knowing that the whore wouldn’t give him a real name, but it would still be nice to be moaning any name later. Even if he was nervous as hell all the sudden.

“Don’t worry, I have just the place. You can call me Totchi.” Dark red lips curled up. Akira felt mesmerized by Totchi’s aura, letting him take the lead.

 

*

 

Before him was a wall of photos, of all the victims, taken by ‘The Black Widow’ as the media liked to call her. Really, Kaoru could care less. 

“Still trying to find something new?” Die said, coming up beside him as he just stood there, staring at the crime scene pictures. This had become an easy ritual for him. He knew there was something they were missing; it was obvious, staring right at them but yet, nothing.

“Maybe next time we will get lucky.” His partner said somberly, it still made him snap.

“There shouldn’t be a next time! I’m tried of these men loosing their lives.” Bringing a hand to his face, he let it cover his eyes, somewhat embarrassed for his outburst. Of course Die already knew all this.

“You should take a break, you’ve been here all day. Go home and relax.” A hand squeezed his shoulder; Kaoru looked over at his friend and nodded. Not remembering the last time he was at home, since he practically lived here at the precinct.

“Did Hara-kun leave already?”

“He left hours ago, why? Going to ask him out?” Laughing at his own joke, Die nudged Kaoru’s side.

“Sometimes I wonder if you will ever grow up.”

Die’s eyes squinted, as he laughed harder. “Never! Now promise me that you will sleep and not touch any of the case files.”

“I promise.” Thought he was more than likely to break it.

At home, he was eating a bowl of rice after his body had straight out demanded it. The television was one but Kaoru used it mostly for background noise. His mind was still elsewhere, thinking on case. The folders that held all the information sat on his kitchen counter.

From his position on the floor, he kept glancing at them. Giving up, he stood, placed his bowl in the sink and grabbed the files. “Sorry, Die.” Another promise broken.

Going over the information he had practically known by heart, he got an idea and hoped for a lead. Pulling out his mobile, he called the office. “Hey, can you send me the bank statements for all the victims. Thanks.”

Not a moment to soon, his email chimed, full of the reports. After skimming through every single one of them. There was indeed a pattern, each one of them had withdrawn a large amount of money on the day they were killed. The motel rooms, the sex, and now money. He scolded himself for not realizing earlier.

His fingers dialed the number on their own. “Yo.” 

“Die. Our killer is a prostitute.” 

“Damnit Kaoru! You promised!”

“I can’t just relax when there is a killer out there! You know that.”

He heard his friend sigh, “I know. What did you find?”

“The victim’s bank accounts. Why didn’t we look at them sooner?”

“Good question. I guess we were to obsessed with finding DNA at the crime scenes.”

“Speaking of which, anything?”

Another sigh. “Nothing.”

Disappointing, but Kaoru would move on, he had a lead now and he was determined to not let anything get in his way now. Looking around his empty apartment, Kaoru rubbed his hand over his face, maybe he could treat himself to a few hours of sleep.

 

*

 

Toshiya had taken Akira to a motel on the outskirts of the city, another dump essentially. The man didn’t waste anytime, pushing him against the wall to claim his lips. Rough hands slipping underneath his dress, pulling down the panties he wore. Hoping that he wouldn’t notice the scalpel residing in his tights.

“Do you have condoms?” Akira nipped at his neck while grinding against him. He nodded then moved away from the man to dig through his bag that was left discarded by the door. Grabbing two, he tossed on to the man and opened one for himself.

Though he decided to be discreet about it, the man still seemed a bit iffy with him being male. Didn’t need him running away, now did he. So he also kept his dress on.

Soon they were both on the bed, making good use of it. Toshiya was in his favorite position, riding Akira while he lie on his back. It gave him all the control, plus he could angle his body in just the right ways.

It would be such a shame because this man did real wonders to him. He enjoyed the caresses on his back, the way he looked at him sincerely, instead of like a piece of meat like most of the men. Not that he minded, it just gave him more satisfaction to stick the knife in his throat.

Toshiya was pulled down, lips on his. It seemed that Akira was really into kissing, which to be honest, Toshiya could careless about. He moaned into the heat of Akira’s mouth before pulling away and letting his hands run down the man’s chest.

“Fuck, Totchi…” Akira grabbed his hips harder, thrusting up into him. He was close, and so was Akira, so he had to act now. 

When Akira closed his eyes, Toshiya unsheathed the scalpel from his tights, quickly hiding it behind his back as Akira gazed at him. The grip on his hips was becoming worse, Toshiya feared that they would leave marks, he hoped not. A glint from Akira’s wedding band caught his eye making him hold the scalpel harder.

Clenching down on Akira, he halted his release, and in a rapid movement jabbed the man’s neck with the weapon in his hand. No delightful spray of blood entered his mouth this time, instead he felt pain radiating from his face as he landed backwards, head on the floor, legs still on the bed. It took a moment to gather that Akira had punched him; his hand went to his jaw, wincing at the pain.

This wasn’t part of the plan.

“What the fuck!” Akira held his neck, a trail of blood running down his lean chest, eyes filled with rage. Scrambling his lower half off the bed, Toshiya tried to stand up but fell to his knees. This time he was sure it was a knee that collided with his face, he felt his teeth puncture through his bottom lip and his nose crack. Falling face first to the floor, blood poured from his nose and mouth, he would have a hell of a time removing evidence now. 

Finally on his feet, Toshiya wiped away the blood from his face. For a moment they both stood still, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the next mood. Toshiya was glad that Akira was a prideful man, wanting to take him down instead of fleeing, that would have been the smart thing to do after all.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Akira spat out at him.

All he could do was smile, then charge at him; Toshiya pushed him against the wall, his hand digging into the wound on Akira’s neck. Screaming Akira, kicked him off, and then shoved him hard. His back came into contact with the mirror hung on the wall; pieces shattered and punctured his back. Still he held his voice, only letting a small whimper escape past his lips.

There was no way he would let this man win. Backing away from the wall, he could hear some pieces of glass clank to the floor. But Akira was not as injured and moved faster; his hand was around Toshiya’s throat before he had a chance to even move. As Toshiya struggled to breathe, he clawed at Akira, trying to press into the wound on his neck once more, but Akira kept swatting his hand away, while his death grip still lingered on his neck

Then a black-gloved hand came into his view, holding a military grade knife, next that blade sunk into Akira’s skull, right through his temple. The hand on his neck loosened and Akira fell to the ground. Toshiya let out a breath, gasping for air; he was about to look at the newcomer but was kicked behind his knees, making him fall to the floor over Akira’s body.

“Ah, sweet Toshiya.” A deep voice murmured in his ear. Leather invaded his mouth; the stranger pushing his fingers inside, Toshiya remained silent.

A thick cock pushed into him, just flesh; Toshiya moaned and rocked his hips back. It had been awhile since he had sex like this, submitting all control; he was at this stranger’s mercy. In his mind; a reward for saving his life.

Another rough thrust had him falling over on top of Akira’s body completely, only his ass in the air, one gloved hand on his hip. The fact that this new man knew his name had him eagerly open, wanting to know more. Blood from Akira’s neck was his distraction just as much as the cock inside of him. He couldn’t help himself; as soon as the fingers left his mouth, his tongue was darting out to have a taste. It made his body shiver, gripping the body’s shoulder, he latched on to the corpse’s neck like a vampire and sucked out the delicious crimson fluid. There was a clear distinctive taste between the man’s blood and his own, and it was addicting.

Rubbing his cock over the dead man’s abdomen gave him enough friction, making him cum, his condom lost somewhere from the struggle. He let go of Akira’s neck, moaning, he could feel the hot cum from the stranger fill up inside of him. This was a sensation that he had never felt; it made him feel warmer, yet his body reacted with a shudder.

The man behind him made sure to keep Toshiya’s head forward, obviously not wanting to be seen. He couldn’t help but smile, even though he was right in the middle of one hell of a mess. “Thank you.” Figuring he should show his gratefulness, in case the man wanted to kill him now.

Chin held in a tight grip, Toshiya quieted, hot breath once again near his skin. “Oh, Toshiya. You were much better than I thought.” The cock slid out of him, Toshiya couldn’t help but still feel good when the cum remained inside him, another smile stretched over his swollen face.

“I want us to be friends. But you see I am a workingman. I don’t think I trust you enough yet to let you see my face.”

He wanted to ask for a name but held his tongue.

“Good thing I am always watching you baby.” Toshiya felt a hand run through his hair. “I don’t know what I would have done if that bastard had killed you.” The hand moved to stroke his back, making him twitch, the wounds from the mirror still sore. “You’re an amateur, Toshiya. But I admire your passion. Leaving a trail of bodies, do you want to be caught?”

Toshiya shook his head; he would never want that, just imagining the look of disgust on Kaoru’s face was enough for him to avoid it.

“I’ve killed hundreds and no one knows I even exist, you know why? Because no one will ever find their bodies.” His mind went over scenarios of the stranger dumping them in the ocean, or burying them in the woods, but those could always resurface one day. It lead him to believe that the killer was more sinister than he thought.

“But I suppose now, they will know.” The hand left his body, boots moved in front of him, Toshiya kept his eyes low out of respect. “You should go home to your family. I know it’s a lot to ask, but trust me. I will clean this up for you but leave your precious body.”

Toshiya stood up with his eyes still looking at the ground, into Akira’s lifeless eyes. He was all over that body, saliva and semen. “Trust me. I don’t want you caught, sweet Toshiya.”

Shifting on his feet, he finally found his voice. “Will I meet you again?”

“Yes, like I said, I want us to be friends.”

“I should clean up and get dressed.”

“Only change and don’t clean your wounds, go home like that. You’ll need to come up with a story, say you were jumped on your way home.”

He had almost felt like a fool, but he decided to push that aside and nodded, still keeping his eyes adverted, even though he was dying to look at his savior. “But there won’t be blood on my clean clothes.” It would look suspicious being bloody with a perfectly clean shirt.

“I can fix that.”

Not sure by what he meant, Toshiya went to his bag, setting out his clean clothes on the bed. Then he began to undress, he could feel the strangers eyes linger on his body, but he didn’t mind. Once in his clothes, Toshiya still held the soiled ones.

“Drop them, I’ll take care of it.”

The articles of clothing fell to the ground. Toshiya was about to turn and leave but his face was slammed against the wall, making him cry out in surprise and pain. Another crunch in his nose, maybe now it was broken twice.

“There. Now you have fresh blood on your shirt.”

Toshiya held his nose in agony, lips trembling. He should have seen that coming. Grabbing his bag off the floor and the scalpel tossed to the side, which he tucked into a pocket after wiping it off, he put his hand on the door handle, ready to leave.

“Have a goodnight, Toshiya.”

Saying nothing, Toshiya walked out the door, making his way home. Leaving a complete stranger—another killer— with his life in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes...and shit.

“Toshiya!” The words were sung out, rather loudly making his brain pound within his skull. Struggling to open his crusted over eyes, Toshiya managed to pry one open half way just in time to see his door swing open and reveal his—what some would call friend—Uruha. “Holy shit. What the fuck happened to you?”

All he could do was groan, irritable, Toshiya made a move to sit up in his bed, still adjusting to the horrendous daylight shining through into his room and his aching muscles. It was difficult but he managed, “Can you be quiet?”

“Sorry!” Uruha whispered then sat down next to him on the bed, “Really though, what happened?”

“Mugged.” At least his parents believed it. They wanted to call the police but he told them he would file a report later with Kaoru.

“Really? For what, a thousand yen?” Another giggle escaped from Uruha making Toshiya groan again.

“I had more than that.” And he really did, but of course he still had all of his money, safely tucked away. For that certain emergency that he was guaranteed he could avoid.

“Sure you did. Guess this explains why you’ve been missing class.” Uruha moved to lean against the wall next to Toshiya. “They sure did do a number on you, fuck.”

He wondered what his reflection would look like, and if it was bad enough for Kaoru to show him concern. Though his face was throbbing, the ache in his ass was more than painful. Yet, Toshiya found himself yearning for it to be filled again.

“I want to get to the station though, classes I don’t mind skipping.”

“You’re crazy! Why would—“ Uruha stopped and then let out a huge grin, “Oh yeah, there’s the sexy officer that you drool over.”

One of the reasons Toshiya supposed him and Uruha got along at all was because of their taste in men. Though Toshiya’s taste was a little bit darker…

It made him look at Uruha more closely, wondering if behind his bubbly persona, if he also held a darker side. 

“Yes, don’t want to miss out on that.” Toshiya replied, his lips turning up into a half-smile.

“Such a player,” Switching positions, Uruha rested on his stomach. The action making Toshiya rub his sore back against the wall, he let out a hiss. “Sorry, damn. You sure you can even walk?”

“I’ll manage.”

Not looking very convinced, Uruha nodded anyways. “If you want I can drive you to the station. If you really want your eye-candy looking at you like that.”

“Maybe it will win me sympathy points.” Toshiya shrugged and raised himself off the bed.

“Damn, you’re heartless!” Another giggle.

Was he really heartless? He didn’t think so, because if he were then why would he feel so strongly about Kaoru? “Get out of here so I can get dressed.”

“Yes sir!”

 

*

 

Kaoru couldn’t help but look at the clock every few minutes. Still over four hours left of mindless paperwork before he could go out and venture on the streets looking for his killer prostitute. His fingers played with the pen in his hand on their own accord, biting his lip, it was all driving him absolutely mad.

“Kaoru.”

He felt so close.

“Kaoru…”

All he needed to do was maybe pretend to get married, and then lure the hooker to him.

“Kaoru!”

He looked up to see Die shaking his head, “What?”

“Apparently Hara-kun had a little run in with a low life last night. He wants you to file the report.”

Kaoru stood up fast, “Is he alright?”

“Go have a look yourself, he’s in room one.”

These small little rooms usually meant for interrogating were always to damn cold. And when Kaoru saw Toshiya, he looked so broken and cold. A weird urge to hold him went through him and he had to take a moment to gather himself before sitting down across the boy.

Toshiya had suffered a very broken nose, split lip, two black eyes, and all around looked like he went through hell. And Kaoru wondered if this was because of his…well sexual orientation. Hate crimes seem to be less likely in Japan, but they were still there.

He should keep it professional, but he couldn’t help but feel this was a little personal, “What happened?”

Eyes were locked on his, Toshiya offered him a small smile without splitting his lip further, “Mugged on my way home from school.”

Whether it was years on the job or Toshiya was a horrible liar, Kaoru instantly knew that it was all a fib. Perhaps, Toshiya felt insecure revealing the true nature of the crime…maybe something worse had happened and Kaoru didn’t want to think of the possibilities. 

“You were beaten?”

Toshiya nodded.

“Anything else?”

Toshiya shook his head, “No.”

The way that Toshiya’s shoulders tensed up had Kaoru thinking, yes. But he decided not to push the issue, hoping eventually that Toshiya would open up to him.

“Did you get a look at your attacker?”

“No, it was too dark and he wore a hood.”

Kaoru nodded, that always seemed to be the case, “Do you need to go down to the hospital?” A chaste way of him asking if he had been raped, Kaoru wanted to cringe but held his posture.

For a fleeting moment, Toshiya’s eyes widened, “No, I’m fine. I really just did this out of obligation. I know that there is a small chance of him ever being found. I would really like to get back to work.”

That determination he always saw in Toshiya was what he thought would help the younger one make it through the tough trials of working in law enforcement. So Kaoru couldn’t find it in his heart to tell him no, that really he should be at home resting, “If that’s what you want.”

 

*

 

Fooling Kaoru into believing that he had been raped, yet to fragile to talk about it had been easy. Even if he felt a bit sorry for the little…white lie. It was sweet for him to be so concerned, Toshiya had to admit it did make his heart flutter with hope.

Instead of his usual task of doing basically nothing but organize forms, Kaoru let him intern downstairs with the forensics team. Toshiya hadn’t even met them before, though a little sad he was away from Kaoru, it was best for the man so he could mourn for Toshiya on his own time. But first, Kaoru escorted him downstairs.

Toshiya entered the laboratory, a shorter man stood next to a slim man, both in white lab coats.

Kaoru cleared his throat, both men raised their heads and Toshiya was pleased to find them both attractive. “This is our intern Toshiya. Toshiya, this is Kyo,” pointing to the shorter one, “and Shinya.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Shinya said quietly, Toshiya smiled in return.

“Yes, pleased to meet you.” Kyo’s voice had Toshiya’s smile falter a bit. He knew that voice, it would forever be engraved into his mind for as long as he lived. That voice, it was the voice of his savior.

Toshiya found his voice, hoping to keep the tremble out of it, “Likewise.” He hoped that his savior would not punish him for finding out his identity so soon. His heartbeat was rapid in his chest; he didn’t know what to think.

“Alright, I’ll leave you guys to it.” Kaoru left the room; Shinya went back to his task and Kyo kept his eyes on him. Under that gaze, Toshiya could feel himself become heated with desire with a hint of fear.

“Shinya, could you go collect the samples.” Eyes still trained on him, Kyo said and Toshiya felt himself shiver.

Once Shinya was gone, Kyo smirked, “I figured you would be out of it for at least a few days.”

Toshiya found his voice struggling to come out; he didn’t know why Kyo made him so nervous, he looked down, “Sorry.”

“Apologizing?” Kyo let out a laugh causing Toshiya to look up again. A hand caressed his face and he couldn’t help but lean into the touch, “So eager to please.” Toshiya felt like he was in a trance that ended when Kyo stepped away, “Stop acting like a fool and get to work.”

Eventually Shinya came back, the man always stayed silent but showed him what he was allowed to do. There was a bit of disappointment when Kyo decided to just ignore him.

 

*

 

Die came up to him, “A hotel room was found on fire, ten kilometers out of the city, and there’s a body.”

“Our killer?” Even if there had never been use of fire before, maybe something had gone wrong and it could give them the break they needed.

“Think so.”

“Let’s go!”

The whole drive Kaoru was an antsy mess; he hoped they would finally get a DNA sample. He still felt like a joke from not realizing that the whole time a prostitute had been doing this, right under their noses. 

The only indication to see that the place had actually burned was the fringe of black coming out from the doorframe. And the smell, Kaoru and Die covered their faces and went inside.

On immediate inspection, Kaoru could tell that the fire had been controlled. The bed was burned, along with the floor, and yet everything else seemed untouched by the flames that were long snuffed out.

“There was definitely a struggle this time,” Die pointed towards the broken mirror. He nodded his head in agreement.

The fire had scorched the broken shards of glass on the floor. If there had been DNA on there it probably wouldn’t be viable now. The whole reason for the fire he supposed. He glanced at the torched bed and then towards the bathroom. Inside he found a young man sitting in the tub, full of bloody water. But not only his corpse could be smelled, but the aroma of bleach as well. He cursed out; the likely hood of getting a useable DNA sample was diminishing quickly.

Kaoru looked at the poor bastard in the tub and sighed. Seeing the wound on his neck seemed to fit everything from other victims, but as he looked around, Kaoru could see an open wound on the top of his head. Now that was different.

“Die.”

His partner came in the bathroom and looked at the wounds as well, “You’d have to be really strong to plunge a knife through a skull.”

He was deep in thought when he noticed the window, the lock was hanging loose, like it had been damaged, maybe someone had broken in? “Die, do you think our killer could have had help?”

“Shit,” Was all his partner could say.

 

*

 

Kyo knew this would probably happen, he had anticipated it. But not so soon, he was glad that Toshiya had enough wits about him to keep his composure upon learning his identity. 

Even bruised up and without make up, Toshiya was perfect. And Kyo couldn’t wait to have another go inside him.

He had hope that they could kill together now. It could be beautiful. It would be.

Shinya informed him about more samples coming in from a crime scene, he knew it was from his and Toshiya’s and if there had been anything that had survived his clean up, he would make sure it didn’t see the light of day.

 

*

 

Finally, Kaoru was out on the streets, hunting for his hooker. Or at least any information about her. He approached a group of younger women who were obviously waiting for tricks. In front of them, he offered a polite smile, “Evening ladies.”

“Hey handsome, looking for fun?” One of them said.

“You’re not in any trouble,” he said before they could run away, “but I’m a police officer and I’m looking for someone.”

Sharing a few glances with each other, the one that had originally talked to him nodded her head, “Looking for a working girl?”

Kaoru nodded and pulled out a picture of Suzuki Akira, the latest victim, “Have you seen any of them going with this man?”

After showing off the photo to the girls, all of them shook their heads except for one who he hadn’t really paid attention to before, she laughed and smiled, “Oh honey! Yeah I’ve seen him, you’re looking for a working ladyboy then.”

“Ladyboy?” Kaoru frowned, like the boys in Thailand?

One girl curled her lips, “You know, a pretty boy, dresses up like a woman.”

“And what did this ladyboy look like?”

“Hard to remember, gorgeous. Had legs that went on forever.” The woman sighed.

“So he’s tall?”

“Yes and black hair.” The woman nodded to herself. Kaoru couldn’t help but frown. That didn’t exactly narrow down the population of Japan by that much.

“Could you identify him if you saw a picture?”

“I don’t think so, didn’t really see his face.”

Of course, he could never get so lucky, “Is there a particular spot where he goes for his tricks?”

She nodded and pointed down the street, “Down there in front of the bar.”

Kaoru thanked them, and after turning down a few free offers, he was on his way to watch the location they indicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So look, I wrote something, even though I am really sick. But I seriously couldn't stop daydreaming hardcore and I took that as I sign, and after trying to write on a bunch of different things, I finished this. Hope it's alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something really dark and boom, here it is. Don't know when I'll be updating this or if I ever will, I hope so because I really love it. The pairings aren't really a big thing here, I'm trying more for exploring Toshiya and Kaoru. Obviously since I am not a detective (or a serial killer) there will probably be things that don't make sense or really happen lol, but I'm trying my best to keep them realistic. Probably will be adding the GazettE in this too...


End file.
